


Five/You

by asurasanxiety



Series: Doctor Who Fan service [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asurasanxiety/pseuds/asurasanxiety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Fifth Doctor fanservice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five/You

 

 

Five/You by pulcheranima

**Summary:** Some Fifth Doctor fanservice.  
 **Rating:** Teen  
 **Categories:** Fifth Doctor  
 **Characters:** None  
 **Genres:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Challenges:** None  
 **Series:** [Fanservice Series](http://www.whofic.com/series.php?seriesid=3763)  
 **Published:** 2013.07.12  
 **Updated:** 2013.07.12

 

Five/You by pulcheranima

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

  
Oh you’ve fallen for those charming looks of his. You always thought the Doctor was hot, yes, but this is on a new scale. He’s quite the looker with his blonde hair and dashing eyes. The cricket jumper might be a little plain, and the celery a little tacky and silly, but it adds to that alien charm of his. Right away you can tell that he’s quite exotic and to top the icing, he’s really nice and friendly. He’s not standoffish and cold like you expected an alien to be. In fact he quite readily welcomed you in to his TARDIS crew.

His charm is something else. You find his enthusiasm refreshing and contagious. As he runs around his console. He’s like a little kid in some ways, despite being several centuries old. You’ve come to like the Doctor and even accept the morning workout routine. In fact, you’re eager for it just to see him in that white shirt of his without the waist coat and braces. Lucky you to even once catch him in a bathrobe on his way out of a shower. The sight of it caused your breath to hitch in your throw and for a second you stared. He of course noticed you staring, but his innocent look fooled you. Yes, you did get a little flushed, but you did your best to hide it. Of course, your Doctor gave you that killer smile, such innocence belies the centuries and the knowledge. He knows and you suspect he knows.

Of course that affection builds throughout time. The more you laugh and talk, the closer you become. Now you’ve become relaxed, easy around him sometimes. That attraction is always there. How you long for the Doctor to make a move, but he’s patient and he waits you out. No, he never makes first moves in this incarnation. This alien is patient and he knows if he waits long enough, you will come to him. The Doctor’s quite shy and sweet, far too sweet to approach you of his own accord. Instead he stays just a little out of your reach, always smiling, occasionally brushing against you moving in close enough for his breath to tickle your skin, but never kissing you. He knows what you want and he knows what he wants, but he can never close that little bit of distance.

You know this too. It’s becoming too much to handle and you’re frustrated, so much so you want to yell at him but you don’t. He’s far too sweet for that so you decided to corner him while he’s at the console, pressing him up against it and you up against him. You can feel how cool he is to the touch, cooler than a human, but then he’s alien. His scent is slightly spicy, not bad. Those eyes, such innocence, but now you’re close enough to see there’s a darker side, such darkness, rage, pain. The Doctor’s sweet, but dangerous and that excites you, heats you up. There’s a side of him that you’d love to see.

“W-What are you doing?” the Doctor asks with such softness you almost want to let him go, but you’re tired of waiting. “Should you really be doing this?”

In response you nod, you tell him you’re tired of waiting and he lets out a growl, not quite a snarl, but it’s a start and it’s certainly got you going. You tighten your grip on him eliciting a moan from him. So far he hasn’t said no but he does squirm and try to get away. That’s to be expected. Perhaps once he gets over the shyness, he’ll show you that darker side.

The Doctor responds greedily, needy, just as needy as you when you lean in and capture those sweet lips. He lets you taste him and he sits passively for the moment so you can taste him. Soon he takes the lead, tasting you. He’s not totally innocent in all of this. He did want it too but you don’t complain. It’s give and take so you let him take you and have what he pleases until he’s satisfied or until you need air and the later came first.

The Doctor smiles, though it’s a nervous smile. That smile soon turns in to a snarl, a full on snarl. He’s suddenly switched and now you’re pressed uncomfortably to the console. “I’ve waited patiently for a long time. Don’t worry, I’ll try to be gentle.” His voice is low, a sexy tossup between a growl and a snarl. He knows you like to play with fire and he’s more than eager to give you what you want. It’s exciting. You’d sooner enjoy slow love making as much as you would this and he knows. The Doctor sensed it and he grins. “Here on my bed room? That’s the only choice you have at the moment.” Again that smile comes, that tender, but dangerous smile and you don’t even care anymore because you’ve got that blonde god for an alien.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=51174>


End file.
